Mayonaka Wa Junketsu Fanfic
by DetectiveTective
Summary: Marik abandons his responsibility as tombkeeper in order to live a free life in Japan. But what happens when he's picked up by an unknown "modeling agency"? Based on the thiefshipping doujinshi Mayonaka wa Junketsu. READ IT!  Both my story and the comic!
1. Leaving the Keep

****

**A/N: Okay, so I read this yugioh thiefshipping doujinshi titled, "Mayonaka wa Junketsu" recently, and lemme tell ya, that's some pretty intense stuff. So I thought to myself, "Wow, this would be soo cool if this was a fanfic story," and so (without the artist's permission... because Idk who the artist is nor do I know how to contact him/her), I've decided to write that fanfic. And also, because I have nothing better to do, I am going to make a disclaimer:  
****I do not own the main jist of Mayonaka wa Junketsu. I just took the idea to prolong it into a decent fanfic.  
Also, I don't own anything yugioh related. I'm just writing it out. lol  
****If you haven't read Mayoneka wa Junketsu (and you're a fan of thiefshipping and hard yaoi), then go look it up (Although it's in Japanese). I was lucky enough to find the English translation on Innocent Midnight's page, but it relentlessly slowed my laptop down in the process, so if you dare yourself, go on it (Although that might have just been my laptop being a douche to me).  
But ENOUGH TALK! READ! lol**

* * *

I have spent my entire childhood life in isolation and sadness. For nineteen years, I have slaved under the rules of my father and his tyrannic ways. His rules were simple enough to follow: never go outside. Never be happy. Never smile. And _always_ protect the pharoah's tomb. But what good would it do me? I was too curious. I liked to run around, but there was never any space for me to do so. I wanted to breathe fresh air but instead, I was given the stifling atmosphere of the keep. A stillborn child could have enjoyed life far better than I; a life without misery or sorrow or painful scars... and the scars my father gave me were not just emotional ones.  
They were physical too.  
But they were not natural scars.  
They were carved into me...  
Scars to help keep a part of the ancient ritual with me... to make the pharaoh's tomb a part of me.  
Everywhere I walked, everywhere I slept, everywhere I ate, my life's curse stayed with me forever.  
For years, I wished for a way out of my own hellish home, a chance for freedom, but nothing seemed to listen to my cries for help.  
Until today...

During the afternoon prayers in the central hall, my father started acting... peculiar. I didn't take notice of his constant coughing about, but it had turned into something much worse. It soon became hacking and wheezing , and then I caught a glimpse of Father's blood sliding down his chin.

Odion was the first to react.

"Father!" he shouted, "What's wrong?"

Even though Father coughed wildly, he still had enough strength left in him to shove Odion away, a normal affection he showed towards my brother constantly. He called for my sister, Ishizu, as she hurriedly came with some water and cloth. She helped him up and carried him away to his room while I just stood there surprised.  
And even though my outward expression showed worry and concern, I was smiling brightly on the inside.

This would be my one and only chance to ever escape this life!

It didn't take long before Ishizu returned and told us our father had taken ill... but I didn't care.  
I was going to escape tonight.  
Whether anyone liked it or not.

Father was known to get sick on occasions... but he'd feel better the next day. So I wasn't going to risk waiting.

I proceeded to packing a few of my belongings (including the millenium rod), and was ready to head out into the happy unknown in the middle of the night.

Freedom... I couldn't believe it was finally this close...  
And yet... it was still just an inch out of my reach.

"What are you doing, Marik?" my father asked sharply. who still had enough strength left in him to walk around the keep at his hour.

I froze up. I had one hand on the door to my freedom and the other wrapped around my small bag of belongings.  
_**Dammit**_.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Marik." my father warned me sternly.

Fine. "If that's what you want," I began, "I'm leaving."

As expected, my father's eyes grew wide with anger.

"Marik," he said, "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: _**never, **_under _any_ circumstances, can you venture outside of this keep!"

"I'm sorry," I said, "But I just cannot sit back and live my life like this!"

"What are you talking about?" my father shouted in an offended tone, "You should be proud to be the next tombkeeper. You, me, your grandfather, your great-grandfather, and your many fathers before you, have all taken this responsibility with both pride and honor. We have all accepted our fate!"

"I shall _**never**_ let this be my fate!" I shouted back.

My father suddenly gave me a look that I had never seen in all my years as a child.  
I saw his fear for me.  
His expression no doubt showed anger towards me, but I managed to find a small glimpse of worry in his eyes... it was worry for what might become of me, should I leave the walls of the keep. At this point, he and I had awoken both Odion and Ishizu as they made their way down to the keep's gate, staring bewildered at the two of us.

"Y-y... you'll regret those words Marik," he said.

"I've heard enough! I'm tired of living in this hole! I'm leaving to Japan and that's that!" I said annoyed.

With those words, I pushed open the heavy doors of the keep and immediately felt the cool breeze of the sand's air whip at my face.

My first taste of fresh air...

"Wait, Marik!" Father shouted towards me again, "The external world is dangerous! A tombkeeper can never make a steady living out there! You wouldn't last a mere week trying to survive on your own!"

"Well then, won't _you_ be proud of me when I become the first tombkeeper to survive more than a week in the external world!" I replied sarcastically, turning to face him again quite enraged.

I saw that he had his hand up in a slightly foreboding manner, both warning me and fearing for me at the same time.  
But my mind was already made up.  
I was leaving, heading out into the unknown dangers and excitements of the external world that I knew little about.  
The last I remember hearing from my father was my name being called over and over again.  
But I ignored everything else as I headed towards the nearest place of civilization. Despite not knowing much of anything in the outside world, it had become instinct to seek out places that had mass amounts of people. Though I had never stepped foot into a city or a town or even a village before, I had constantly read about them in my daily studies (That was the only knowledge I had with me about the outside world. It became my only means of defense in the world).

But it didn't matter.  
I was finally going to make my own way in the world and prove my father wrong about the outside world. Out here, I was going to be more than just a tombkeeper...

* * *

**DT: Ok so ya, that's chapter one for you. This first chapter is mostly made up by me, and a few snippets of dialogue from the manga was used, but later on, it should be a lot more like the manga. Anywho, review cuz I'm trying a new style of writing (First person). I've always loved first person stories, but found it extremely difficult, cuz I like to go inside all of my characters' heads and read their thoughts, even if it's for a little bit. lol**

**Oh, and P.S. Does anyone know if Egypt has airlines that go directly to Japan?**


	2. Starving for An Offer

**Okay, I totally said, "SCREW that idea!" LMAO! I'm just going straight into the yaoi part. At first, I thought about making it a bit extensive for him to reach Bakura... but then that would have taken forever and this is supposed to be a yaoi story, ne? If I decide to make it more lengthy, that'll be a different story. I might call it, "Marik's Adventures (or something like that),". But for now, that's not the main focus; it's the yaoi. Also, don't try to search for this story in the search bar yet. Save it as your alerts/favorites cuz for some unknown reason, my story "doesn't exist" on the search engine... WTF... anyways, go ahead and read it.**

* * *

Almost half a year had passed since that day. I could still remember saying those words as if I said them yesterday. But even though I proved my father wrong, it didn't help console me on the fact that it wasn't easy living in Tokyo. For the past six months, I scoured the city for a job... _any job_! Trash duty, janitor work, fast food, _anything_, but hardly any place would hire me. I learned that the hard way when I lost my last job. Out here, it didn't matter if you were the next tombkeeper. All this cared about was skill, not status.  
My last job was pretty decent (far better off than the odd ones I usually took), but when my employer shot one glance at my Millenium Rod, he took it for a lethal weapon and didn't want "anything to do with dirty street hoodlums," whatever they were, and so he fired me. Two days later, I found myself wandering the streets in hopes of finding a job... or better yet, some food. My stomach cried so loudly, I had to stop walking and clutch my side in order to endure the pain.

"Why won't anyone hire me?" I asked myself, "Can't they see that I'm struggling?"  
Such a cruel fate it was, living on my own.

I leaned over a window and glanced inside. To my misfortune, two beautifully prepared plates of ramen were put on display. I could see the elegant swirls in the dried seasoning and the fine, thin strands of noodles all wrapped neatly in the package. It just sat there in the shop's window, waiting to be bought and eaten. But food cost money, and after glancing in my wallet for the eighth time (hoping that money would magically appear), I was well aware that I didn't have any. My stomach growled so horribly, I almost couldn't bear it!  
That was when I heard a strange voice...

"Hey! **HEY**! You!"

Startled, I turned around and suddenly became overwhelmed by the presence of two handsome, young men. The one closest to me had short, brown hair along the sides of his head, with the rest of his hair gelled to a vertical point.**(A/N: ATTENTION DUELISTS! XD I know it's not really _that _guy! lol Thanx LittleKuriboh)**. And there was something about his stare that felt so awkward to me... I immediately became uneasy around his presence. The boy behind him, however, didn't look nearly as awkward as him. He had very long and soft-looking hair and did little to hold it up with his red bandana and ponytail in the back. I didn't feel as awkward around him because there was something in those gorgeous green eyes of his that made me feel at ease somehow. But I wasn't about to let my guard down just yet. Their gestures were all too friendly to not be taken seriously...

"Do you have a moment?" the brown haired one asked me.

I didn't respond. I just stared at him, confused by his question, and scooted a little closer to the glass window behind me.

But that didn't stop him from continuing. "Have you ever heard about a modeling agency?" he said, "We're looking for cute, foreign people!"

"Are you interested in becoming a model?" said the black haired one with an adorable smile.

I squinted my eyes at the two of them.

'How _dare_ he call me a foreigner!' I thought.

I knew he was right, but he didn't have to be so... so _obvious_ about it. I mean, did they not expect foreigners to understand the meanings of job proposals?  
If foreigners were desperate enough, then probably.  
I still refused to speak to them though.  
But suddenly, the black-haired youth came up to me and took the wallet I had in my hands.

"Your wallet is empty," he said with a fake look of worry on his face, "What, you don't have any money?"

"Ah!" said the brown haired one with a large grin, "And now you have another!"

'_Another **what**?_' I thought, 'Another reason to take on this so-called _offer_?'

So the three strikes against me were: **1.** I was cute (which was actually okay), **2.** I was not of this country, and **3.** I was broke.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, it would seem.

"If you come with us, we'll introduce you to the chief and you'll become undoubtedly rich!" the brown hair continued with his strange smile.

I blinked at him a few times. I admit I was tempted, but...

"If it's so, then how much?" I asked.

For a minute or two, he pondered, scratching at his forehead.

"Hmm..." he said finally, "Well if it's for you...would a million yen be okay?"

My mouth dropped.  
"A mil... **a _million yen?_**" I stuttered.

The black haired one shrugged at me and said, "Well obviously, only if you agree."

I clutched the side wall as if I was out of breath. Never in my life had I dreamed of earning something like that! This had to be a trick. It just _**had**_ to be! But the green eyes of the black-haired boy told me that this was no joke and that I should take the offer. I looked back and forth between the two of them, trying to read their faces, but I just couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. They were so awkward, and yet so serious at the same time. I couldn't tell if what they were saying was truth or fallacy. Sure, I was completely tempted by the offer, but I wasn't a person who willingly gave into something so ridiculous.  
But then my stomach growled fiercely again.

"What a terrible country, Japan..." I muttered.

"Whatever your decision," the brown haired one continued, "Know that there is no other job out there where you can earn so much money with only your appearance and services."

"So," The green-eyed one added in a mischievous way, " Shall I guide you to the shop?"

Something in my mind told me that I should absolutely _**not**_ follow them to the shop, but my stomach clawed at the inside of my body, urging me to move forward with them.  
When was the next time I would come across a meal? Would I have a job by then?  
I stared at Green Eyes for a minute as he pointed a little ways down the street.

"It's alright! It's near!" he chuckled as he put a hand on my shoulder.

I rose an eyebrow at him. Both of them were definitely suspicious, despite their "good story." Cautiously, I followed them down the street, the brown-haired one leading the way while Green Eyes stayed behind me. I had a feeling I was getting into something _way_ over my head. I couldn't help but think if this was something like a slave trade, but despite that, my choices were few. I couldn't be picky.  
And besides, if I did happen to get in trouble, I could simply use my millenium rod and take all their treasures, couldn't I?  
I chuckled a little at the thought.

"Well, here we are!" the brown haired one shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
I was so deep in thought, I hadn't noticed that we made our way inside a building and had stopped in front of a small door.

"You're going to have an interview," he continued, "But it's not that difficult."

I stayed back a little as he opened the door.

"Here we are, boss!" he shouted, "I've taken him with me!"

My eyes opened wide. Never had I seen a person like him!

"This is... the boss?" I asked myself

* * *

**And yeah. I'm ending it there! HUGE CLIFFHANGER! LMAO! But you guys have all read the manga, so you know what happens. lol. Also, I might be working on a one shot with the two of them, cuz you guys respond quicker to these stories than my Assassin's Creed stories, ad when you guys don't review, I start to lose interest... and creativity. So hurry up and read that AC1 fans, as well as this yaoi story! lol. Cuz at this point, it's about to get p-r-e-t-t-y interesting (If you know what I mean... lol)**


	3. The Shop's Boss

**Ok so here's the next chapter, and boy will YOU get a kick out of this one. lol. Also, I have the story saved, in both English and Japanese, so when I went to write out the dialogue bubbles, it really didn't make much sense, so there will be some changes in the dialogues, not just grammar wise. lol. Enjoy(?)**

* * *

"This is... the boss?" I mumbled.

The man was simply gorgeous.  
Not what I was expecting a boss to look like, he was dressed nicely in a suit; sitting in the softest-looking sofa I had ever seen. His hair was long and wild, and of a pure white color. It sprouted from his head in all kinds of directions. Just looking at his hair made me want to touch it, maybe even run my fingers through it. And although his hair looked childish, his eyes were a different matter. It had the "_no-holds-barred_" kind of stare that I expected from a businessman. It gave him a more serious expression as he smiled at his workers, waving at them with one hand while holding a coffee mug in the other.

"Thanks for your hard work," he acknowledged before he went back to eating on his small, fancy dining table.

If he didn't seem more beautiful, I would've been horribly wrong. Not only was his appearance attractive, but his exotic voice left me shivering all over. It was calm, yet very firm at the same time. His words boomed from his voice box in a low, resonating hum as he talked. It was the voice of someone you could trust, but didn't want to make cross either. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I've taken him with me," the brown haired man repeated.

"What's that?" the eccentric boss replied, "I'm trying to eat."

"This poor boy needs a job, boss. I'm sure you can give him something."

"Can it wait? You're bothering me. I'm having breakfast right now!"

I got a glance at what he was eating, and I nearly drooled at the sight.

"Pancakes…" I muttered.

It would seem that my stomach had overheard me and could no longer contain itself.

It let off a huge growl, gnawing and pulling at my insides, while everyone directed their attention towards me. All I could do was clutch onto my stomach again, knowing it would stop eventually. The two men behind me started laughing while their boss blinked at me with a surprised look in his eyes. It was actually kind of nice to see his eyes up close, even though I was a little embarrassed.

"Please hurry up with this boy," one of the men from behind laughed, "Or he'll starve to death!"

I watched them leave, realizing that I was now alone with the white-haired man they called "The Boss." When I turned around to face him, I was a bit surprised to see that he was staring right at me. His deep brown eyes glowed at me, and I tried hard not to blush.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me, the calm tone in his mysterious voice returning, "Do you want to eat?"

He pushed his pancakes back onto the table and slid it over to me. I was shocked. I didn't expect anyone to be this kind to me. He had just met me, didn't know a thing about me, and here he was, offering his delicious pancakes to me! I didn't want to refuse the kind offer, since I would be working for him anyways, so I bowed my head respectfully and took a seat opposite him. And as I sat in the chair, I felt myself sink into its soft cushions.  
To think that I would be making millions of yen in only a matter of days…

"Th…thank you," I said with a smile.

He waved off his hand at me and said, "It's nothing. Though I couldn't help but notice that you have quite an authoritative stomach. Is everything alright?"

"This is the first meal I've had in two days," I answered as I took the first bite into the pancake. It was so delicious, I could have shoved the whole thing in my mouth right then and there, but since I was in the presence of my future employer, I had to maintain at least _some_ self control.  
I looked back up at his eyes as he chuckled at me.

"Well, well," he said, "Then take this first."

At that moment, he handed me something that looked like two pills in the shape of triangles. I stared at it, bewildered. **_Surely_** he didn't expect me to take this, did he?

"What is this?" I asked a little concerned now.

"It's a digestive," he answered, "If you eat too fast, too many things will enter your stomach all at once, and that would be very bad for your stomach, let alone your health." **(DT: Yeah, I think I've heard of that. It's called a STOMACH ACHE! Buy Pepto Bismol. Lol)**

I gave him another skeptical look, but those dark eyes of his looked so trustworthy to me, so I popped both of them in my mouth and continued eating. He smirked at me and let out a small chuckle, making me blush a little.

"So," he began, "Since you can also take the interview while eating, I want you to answer some questions for me." I nodded, taking in another mouthful as he continued. "Name and birthplace?"

"Marik Ishtar. Egypt." I answered.

"Age?"

"Nineteen."

"Mhmm… I see…"

I lifted my head to look at him but then suddenly noticed something in his hand.

"Wah? My passport?" I said, before glancing at his other hand, "And my Millennium Rod? But… when? How?

My eyes squinted at him as he backed away from me a little, slamming my passport shut.

"You have quite some interesting things," he said with a sly smile, "Also, your passport is fake and you're now a suspicious clandestine in my eyes."

My nose twitched. What the hell was going on? How did he get a hold of my things? And why was he still giving me that deceitful smile of his? I charged straight for him, but he tossed my Rod behind him.

"Give it back you damned bastard!" I shouted, fighting my way towards my passport in his hands. We struggled for a minute or two. He wasn't putting up much of a fight, which was a bit odd to me.  
I was even more confused when I suddenly collapsed onto the floor. My heart gave out one loud thump as I fell, gasping for air. I didn't understand why I was so out of breath. I barely had the strength to sit myself back up. I wanted to fall back onto the floor and just pass out, but I had to get out of there or who knows _what _would happen to me!  
I wasn't planning on finding out!  
My blurry vision made the room hazy, so I couldn't see the door anywhere. I tried supporting myself on the small table, but then heard light footsteps from behind me.

"Is everything alright?" the sick bastard whispered in my ear before the sound of his humming chuckle sent shivers down my spine.  
At that moment, I realized what he did to me.

"You…! Then… then that was no digestive!"

Even though my heart pounded in my chest heavily, I tried to gather up what strength I could and charged for him again, but something had stopped me around my wrists and pulled me back down again. It felt like cold metal was wrapped around them.  
My eyes widened when I saw my hands trapped in what looked like handcuffs. A leather strap of some kind was tied around each one as it looped around the leg of the table.

"When did you—?" I stopped myself before I could finish.

The sound of my pounding heart filled my eardrums.  
I was scared.

* * *

**Ahhh, smell that? The stench of cliffhangers. Don't you just love it? lol. Read and review please, cuz this is where it gets m-o-r-e / i-n-t-e-r-e-s-t-i-n-g!**


	4. Truth About the Shop

**Ok, so I've heard from some people that they want to see Bakura's POV. And my response is... no. LMAO XD. I'm sorry, but I only want to stick with one POV at the moment, cuz I really can't stand how people switch back and forth between it, and if I did that, I would just be a hypocrite. T.T So no switchy povs, ok? But I CAN promise you all that once this is over, I might write it again, but in the perspective of Bakura. lol. Kinda like how Stephanie Meyers wants to rewrite Twilight, but in the perspective of Edward instead of Bella. But unlike hers, I won't allow it to turn into a crappy movie. lmao. jk. Idk how good or bad the movie was, nor have I read the Twilight series. I learn everything from my sister, who has read the first book and watched the movie (and like most fans, she was bitterly disappointed. I saw Madagascar 2 at the time. lol. Best. Choice. EVER!) So enough with my ramblings; enjoy the fanfic!**

* * *

My eyes widened when I saw my hands trapped in what looked like handcuffs. A leather strap of some kind was tied around each one as it looped around the leg of the table.

"When did you—?" I stopped myself before I could finish.

The sound of my pounding heart filled my eardrums.  
I was scared.

I didn't know how else to react. I became nervous, sweaty even, as the boss started climbing on top of me.

"What did you _give me_?" I breathed slowly.

"Ah, the drug from before?" he said casually, "Don't worry. It was legal."

I blinked a few times as I felt him grabbing my shirt and slowly raising it above my waist. I was helpless to stop him, given my drugged state. Everything was so out of focus for me. My head felt hazy as the room started to spin…

"While resistance will leave you for luxury, your sensations will be great…" he snickered.

Luxury? Sensations? What the hell was he talking about?

"Wait! What about the interview?" I asked stupidly as he rolled up my shirt.

The boss chuckled as he began caressing my chest, steadily gliding his fingers over the muscles of my abdomen. He rested his head on my shoulder where the slight coolness of his breath reached my ear. It made me shake everywhere, listening to his voice in my ear.

"So then, let's finish it," he said, "We have to see if you're good enough merchandise for the shop."

"W-w…what do you mean?" I asked, still out of breath.

"Those two people from before… what did they tell you to make you come here? Was it some kind of story about becoming a model? Ha! That's just something we say to fool stupid people."

'Why that despicable…' I thought as he continued to fondle with my chest.

I tried to shake him off a few times, but I lacked the strength to do so, and he just put more of his weight on top of mine, making it impossible for me to get free from his grip and forcing me to keep still. His breath became warm in my ear the more he laughed at me.

"It's cute watching you struggle." He said while licking at my lobes. He then wrapped his long arms around my waist, keeping me trapped on the floor as his fingers mindlessly groped my upper body.

"What are you trying to accomplish from all of this?" I demanded, "Why are you doing this?"

He then grabbed my chin and forced me to look in his eyes… those hungry, repulsive-looking eyes. His smirk disgusted me at this point, but he shocked me a little when he released his hold on me. Instead, he reached for a remote control resting on the table (why had I not seen it before?).

"Poor you," he said, "Then see it with your own eyes."

In truth, I didn't want to look, but the strange noises coming from his television set caught my attention.  
And my eyebrows rose high on my forehead when I looked at the screen. I saw a man with his face bent over the lap of another man.  
They were **_not_** wearing any clothes, and the bobbing head of the man in the other's groin suggested things I **_didn't_** want to know about! I wanted to look away, but got distracted by the awkward grin on the boss' face.

"See that?" he asked me, "He came with only a blowjob!"

"Ugh…" I was disgusted.

Suddenly, the boss pushed me down and grabbed my wrist as he sat on top of me. I tried to sit back up, but I couldn't push him off. Instead, he pressed me back down harder.

"What are you doing?" I shouted frantically, "Let go of me!"

I struggled as he pushed the side of my face down hard onto the floor, forcing me to watch the screen.

"Look," he said, "They've just finished their shower. And now the preliminary has just started."

Prelimi—what? I closed my eyes, not wanting to see it as I continued to struggle, but it wasn't working. The drug he slipped me was too strong.

I then sensed his face getting uncomfortably close to mine. I knew right then and there that I would be subject to…"other things" later on. He stood off of me slightly, although he was still sitting overtop of me, and clicked the TV off with the remote. I used what energy I had left to flip myself over, staring into those beautiful evil eyes as he gave me an unwelcome smile. I tried to distract myself by looking at his bright white hair, but the pressure from his groin on my legs sent chills running through me everywhere.

"You see," he started, lowering his eyelids at me, "These are the videos taken by the security cameras upstairs. So, I'm the boss, the one who controls the business of this shop!"

He then set the remote back on the table before reaching for a small bottle (again, why had I not seen that before?). He commenced to squeezing it over my chest. I had no idea what it was, but the oily fumes were clogging my nostrils, making my head dizzy again.

"So to put it in words that _you'll_ understand," he continued, "this is **_not_** a place linked to any of those modeling agencies. It's a shop linked to the sex industry… where people give themselves up to pleasure."

Suddenly my eyes went wide.  
Had I heard him correctly?  
No, it couldn't be! Maybe it was the fumes finally getting to me. The boss seemed to notice that too since he rose and trapped my hands over my head.

"**_Sex industry?_**" I shouted, now understanding his reason for showing me the video.

He smirked and nodded before he tossed the bottle aside and proceeded to lathering its contents all over my chest. Soon afterwards, I could barely raise and lower my chest.  
Whatever he placed in my skin, it was working for his benefit.  
When I tried to move, he simply placed my hands farther above my head. There was nothing else I could try at this point, seeing as how he had split my legs apart and rested between them while laying atop me.  
I was stuck.

"Uh, uh, uh," he cooed, "Don't move."

I hated feeling his hands caress my now erect nipples, and I hated hearing his humming chuckle over and over again.  
It was torture; a pleasurable, fearful torture. I breathed out heavily at his delicate touch.

"You know," he smirked, "I have a feeling that you didn't come here because you were fooled." He bent down and roughly nibbled at my neck for a moment before moving up to whisper closely in my ear, "No, I think you came here knowing how it was going to end for you."

My eyes widened at that. What a fool I had been. If only I had listened to my father, I would've never ended up here.  
Was it _this_ that he feared would happen to me?  
This world was too different from the one I was expecting.

The boss's breath felt cool on my chest as he finished rubbing the strong-smelling substance on me. He then lowered his head on my chest and placed his lips over one of my nipples while he caressed the other one with his fingers. As he sucked and pinched, I arched my head backwards; one half of me wanted him to stop while the other half begged him to keep going. I tried to squirm out of his reach, but he had too firm a grip on me. It was hard to believe how exhausted he made me from only a few slight touches.

"You'd better enjoy it while you can," he said, "Because I want the same reaction when it's _your turn_."

'My turn?' I thought as he looked back in my eyes.

"The purpose is only for money," he said, "Both of here…" He bent down and attacked my chest with nips and licks again, "Then of here…" He suddenly placed his hand firmly atop my groin, making me gasp out of shock. I felt myself grow a little at his touch.  
And I think he noticed to.

"Do you like this so much?" he asked me, smirking a little, "Well then maybe you _are_ good shop material!"

Furiously, I shook my head, pulling at my restrained wrists.

"It's _your fault_!" I shouted, still trying to move my arms until I tired myself out.

When I laid there panting, he just laughed at me.

"_My fault_?" he asked, "It's _my fault_ that you're turned on? Hmm… well since you put it that way, then yes, it would seem that I had something to do with it. Hahaha!" He then lowered his head towards mine. We were so close, our foreheads touched.

"Now let me ask you this," he said, his breath so close to mine, "Whose fault is it for coming to this country with a fake passport? Surely not mine. If I were to turn you in to the police right now, you would be deported back to Egypt, right? But poor little Marik Ishtar doesn't want that now, does he? Then I suggest he stop struggling if he wants to stay in this country."

"_How dare you_!" I said through gritted teeth.

"It's your choice…"

I fell silent after that. I knew I couldn't go back; not now. It was too late to ask for my father's forgiveness, and, in truth, I didn't _want_ to go back, so there was no need for him to bribe me. I kept myself still enough for him to move closer to my face. I flinched when he placed his lips on mine, giving me a small kiss. His lips were surprisingly warm to the touch and quite firm as well.

When he pulled back, he stared at me for a moment. I stayed quiet and let the silence give him my answer.

"Now that's more like it," he said while licking his lips in a slow manner.

My upper lip twitched as he got closer to me again, feeling up my chest as he did so. His eyes locked with mine, almost making me blush at the sight of those brown gems. I tried hard not to move my head out of the way when he nearly touched my lips.

"With your body," he said, "I can use a professional approach."

As soon as he finished, his lips came at me with full force, completely surprising me. My eyes went wide and I almost gasped as I felt his tongue slip through my lips, taking over my whole mouth. His hand crept behind my head and pushed me farther into the kiss, leaving me at the mercy of his tongue as it filled and swirled inside me. I closed my eyes after hearing his sweet humming noises in my mouth and finally decided to kiss him back. After all, he did say I had better enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

**Sorry for making this another cliffhanger (and it's not really THAT big of a cliffhanger anyways... I think), but when I first planned on writing this story, I wanted one of my chapters to end around here. Also, I gotta keep you guys hooked in the story, cuz some of you have already read the doujinshi. lol. Also, this is kinda my first M-rated story, so you gotta cut me some slack. And since this is a fanfic based on a fanbook based on a manga/anime show, I have certain... "guidelines" to follow, so to speak. But I'll make sure you're fully satisfied with the next chapter... unless I decide to make it another cliffhanger again.  
In other news, I found out who the author for the doujinshi is. Someone by the name of "Ultimate Powers." So yeah, I still don't know who the hell this person is. LMAO.**

**And I also found out, that there's a "sequel" (per se) to Mayonaka wa Junketsu. It's titled, "Queen of Kabukichou," but there isn't a huge enough pairing between Bakura and Marik, so I was deeply saddened.  
But maybe I could alter it into something more "in-depth."**


	5. The InterviewA Professional Approach

****

**DT: Okay, so this entire scene was made up by me. I spent every single day trying to figure out what the hell I was doing, so hopefully, the reviews will be well worth it.  
That is to say...  
IF I ever GET any new reviews... T-T (But I know you'll post'em. lol... pleez?)  
Anyways, enjoy the read... or die. Cuz I spent FAR TOO LONG ON IT for you to bitch and groan about it!**

* * *

We kissed for what seemed like forever, when in reality, it was only for a few seconds. I couldn't keep up with the rhythm of his tongue since I focused more on my hands being too high over my head, which made me uncomfortable the farther in he kissed. The harder he pressed his body onto mine, the harder it was for me to breathe. So when the boss finally broke the kiss, I used it to my advantage and took in a large breath of air. But he soon attacked my lips again with the same roughness as before, making me uncomfortable again. I tried to think of something else, to help ignore the aching muscles in my arms, but when I did, all that came to mind was how good his lips felt against mine. The warm touch and firm hold on my mouth sent a wave of chills through me everywhere.

I was hopeless…  
I nearly passed out a second time before he broke the kiss again.

"It's bad for business," he said, "If you don't kiss back."

I gave him an angry look, but kept silent. He arched an eyebrow and simply smiled.

"Alright, I'll go slower," he chuckled, "But only if you kiss back…"

He then lowered his head down to mine, never leaving my eyes as he did so. I focused so hard on his brown pupils that I didn't notice his lips touching mine again. It wasn't until his tongue reached the roof of my mouth when I realized we were back to kissing.  
This time, however, it felt different.  
His tongue moved at a crawling pace, gradually shifting around in me, tasting _everything_. I moaned from it by mistake. The boss responded with a small laugh, making me growl at him. I nearly forgot to kiss him back when his tongue brushed against my own. As soon as I put pressure to his lips, he proceeded to press harder, but kept the movements of his tongue at the same pace. At this speed, my own tongue was able to stay in rhythm with his. It felt strange to me, having our muscles dance together in a slow, hypnotic movement like this.  
What's worse, I _enjoyed it_!  
I closed my eyes and listened to his voice, humming in my throat. I moaned again in response to it, involuntarily pressing my lips harder on his. I felt him reach behind my head trying to push me even farther into the kiss, causing me to gasp and panic a little from the shock, as I tried to turn my head out of the way. Unfortunately, he placed a firm grip on the side of my face with his other hand and kept my head steady. I swiftly jerked my arms in protest, but he continued to taste every curve and ridge in my mouth. Just feeling his tongue gave me the bitter urge to resist altogether and let him do whatever he wanted. The sounds he made were all too sensual and erotic for me to keep fighting back.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Once he finally pulled back, I gasped loudly, taking in as much air as I could. The boss was hardly out of breath. He just stood overtop of me, smiling in the twisted, seductive way that only he could pull off.

"Tired already, are we?" he asked playfully, "Well, that just won't do. You'll need a lot of stamina if you want to stay in this business."

He then pounced on my lips hard, catching me off guard. He trapped me in a lip lock, almost lying completely on my chest so I couldn't breathe at all. I panicked, trying to shift my weight around and yank at my restrained wrists, but he had pinned my head and body down on the floor with his own and tightly held on to my wrists with his hands, preventing me from pulling at the cuffs. My heart thumped furiously inside my ribcage as I tried to shake out of his grip. My eyes went wide with fear as I lay there, steadily losing oxygen in my lungs.

_Ohh_ how he made my body ache, both painfully and pleasurably!

I tried hard not to close my eyes and pass out, but the air in my body had all but ebbed away… If he was capable of doing this to me, I wondered what use the drug he slipped me could possibly have.

Then finally, he released his entire hold on me while I struggled to take in as much air as possible, blinking at him slowly as I did so. My chest heaved up and down from exhaustion, my bleary eyes catching the same damn smirk on the boss' face.

"You monster…" I panted.

"A monster am I?" he breathed, "What I've done to you doesn't even _come close_ to what I _**can**_ do to you!"

He then reached his hands over my head, beyond my sight. I laid there on the floor confused, wondering what he could possibly be doing now, but I figured it out when I realized I was now free to pull my hands down to my sides. I quickly took a glance at them and noticed that they were still trapped in the cuffs themselves, but I didn't care about that.  
For the first time, I felt like I could relax…  
Although, it was short lived.

The boss then commenced to completely taking my shirt off. He cast it away as if it was part of his normal routine. Afterwards, he grabbed at my sides and forced me to sit up. I was still out of breath so I didn't do a thing to stop him. I just looked at him, gasping like a fish out of water, as he used his long fingers to raise my chin up.

"Look at you," he criticized, "You can barely keep yourself up!"

I gritted my teeth and scrunched my face. I loathed his sarcastic charm and insane ways of torturing me. I was so angered by him I even tried to grab his hand and pull it off of my face. If I weren't so out of breath, I wouldn't have let him catch my wrist and pull me closer to his face. He squeezed it so tightly I could feel my vein pulsating through his grip.

"I think it's your turn now…" he chuckled as he gripped my arm tighter.

I winced slightly from the pain before I tried to pry him off with my other hand. My eyes went wide with fear as he grabbed my other wrist with his free hand. He just smiled and pulled me forward until he had me on my knees, occasionally squeezing my wrists tighter if I didn't comply. He then dragged me over on my knees towards the small sofa chair and took a seat. My hands were trapped underneath his thighs, far away from each other. This shortly became uncomfortable as my arms quickly grew numb from his weight. I looked back up at the boss from my kneeling position as he continued to smile at me, messing with a few strands of my hair.

I was as helpless as a dog at his master's lap

"Tell you what," he said, "I'll let you go slow for today until you get used to this."

_Used to what,_ I wondered?

Again, I tried to pull at my wrists, but the pain from the numbness finally started to sink in, forcing me to stop and wince slightly. It felt like the blood in my muscles and veins were stretching and vibrating in a painful manner, having me stay still right on the spot. I looked back up at my tormentor and caught a sarcastic look on his face.

"Don't be stupid," he said, "You'll tire yourself before you even start."

_Start what_? I was growing even angrier and confused.  
But when I looked at what laid in front of me, I had it all figured out. Right in front of me stood his member, staring at me with its pale stiffness. It stood quite erect, standing a little taller than my head in fact (though it wouldn't be surprising, seeing as how I was already in an awkward, leaning position on my knees). I backed my face away from "it," only to be stopped by the boss' hand which pushed my head back into his lap, this time a little closer to "it."

"Just take your time and go slow," he said while his eyes drifted closer to my face.

I was no longer confused, but…

"And what if I bite you?" I challenged.

The sick bastard sat there and chuckled at me.  
Did he not take me seriously?  
Was he going to hurt me?  
I was back to confusion all over again…

Suddenly, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled it down in order to tilt my face up to his. I gave a short yelp from the surprise as I looked fearfully into his still-hungry eyes.

"Go ahead and bite me," he said, "It doesn't matter. Once you do it, what will you accomplish? Do you think you can escape? You think that there's any chance of you leaving here? No. You're stuck in the sex business, Ishtar, and there's nothing you can do about it. So go ahead, bite me. See if I care. I've grown used to the pain regardless, and I've actually taken a liking to it! Though, don't think that you won't get bitten back…" He wiped a free strand of hair out of my face as he continued, "This is your fate now. Don't think that you can be rid yourself of it."

**Fate…**

How could I have been so _**stupid!**_ I was so clouded by the thought of freedom; I didn't realize the careless steps I took to get here. I was right back where I started, living in cage, only dreaming about finally opening the door.  
But… could I really _ever_ escape the cage?

My heart suddenly sank as I glanced up in his eyes. And then I glanced back down at the white and hardened stiff in front of me.

I tried weighing my invisible options.

* * *

**DT: I smell a cliffhanger XD, but you guys already know what happens to poor little Ishtar. And I like that you guys are interested in my first person (I'm starting to like it too.) And maybe, as a treat for you all (and once this damn scene is finally over), I might do it again, but THIS time in the perspective of Bakura! lol. Will that make you happy? Make you love me? IT BETTER! XD jk. I know you already love me. If you didn't, you wouldn't be reading this story to begin with... or maybe you're just doing it for the fact that it's a repeat of the doujinshi? OH I'M THINKING TOO MUCH INTO IT! XD lol. Just review the story dammit! Luv yoooouuu!**


End file.
